Conociendo un nuevo amor
by Ghoul girl TG
Summary: Hide esta preocupado por su mejor amigo Kaneki desde que desapareció, pero su tristeza fue pasando poco a poco después de conocer a un Ghoul.
1. La aparición de un nuevo ghoul

**Es mi primer oc de Tokyo Ghoul, este cap. es cortito.**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sui Ishisa, Solo el oc y la historia me pertenece.**

 **El Amor de Hide.**

Luego de una gran pelea con Yamori, Kaneki decidió dejar Anteiku e irse a Aogiri solo para proteger a sus amigos, mientras que su mejor amigo Hideyoshi Nagachika, esta desesperado buscando información de su amigo desaparecido.

Con el grupo Aogiri:

-¡¿Donde esta?!...-gritaba Ayato furioso tirando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Dice la carta que se fue a Anteiku-le dijo un ghoul aclarándole la situación.

-¡Entonces nos ha traicionado!-decía ayato aun más furioso.

-¿Quien?-pregunto Kaneki confuso.

-Una de nuestras mejores ghouls-le respondió el mismo ghoul.

-Maldita sea...-se dirigio hacia la ventana-¿Por que?...¡Kanon!-grito Ayato mirando la ciudad desde la ventana.

Una chica de cabello rosa, ojos del mismo color, con estatura media, y piel color vainilla corría por las calles tratando de escaparse de los ghouls que la perseguían(la chica de la foto), entonces se escondió en un callejón pegándose a la pared, los que la seguían siguieron de largo ya que no vieron que se había escondido. La chica al ver que se habían ido suspiro de alivio.

-estuvo cerca...-dijo agotada, su vos era aguda e tierna, suspiro de nuevo y salio del callejón-*Buscare un lugar donde pasar la noche y mañana iré a Anteiku*-pensó corriendo, allí mientras iba por la calle, una bicicleta paro antes de que la chocara haciendo ella se cayera por el susto.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto bajándose de su bicicleta y se acerco a la chica-oye...-puso sus manos en los hombros de ella agachándose para ponerse a su altura, allí la chica lo miro y aquel chico, se quedo congelado al verla, ese chico era Hideyoshi Nagachika, el mejor amigo de Kaneki Ken-Debes tener más cuidado-decía tartamudeando mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, le parecía linda, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a esta chica de cabello rosa-¿Te lastimaste?.

-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa-dijo sin mirarlo y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-¡Espera!...-le grito mirando su camino hasta que desapareció de su vista-Que chica tan linda-decia sonriendo y se volvio a subir en su bicicleta-*espero volver a verla*-pensó continuando su camino.

Al día siguiente:

Los chicos de Anteiku estaban ordenando la cafetería del desastre que había echo Yamori antes de llevarse a Kaneki.

-Bueno, supongo que podría ayudarla con sus estudios. ¿Pero porque kamii?-decía Nishiki con una mano en su cabeza-Será porque...-dijo comprendiendo.

-Ahora mismo ella necesita una meta a la cual apuntar-decía Irimi mirando para otro lado, allí la puerta se abrió y de ahí paso la chica de pelo rosa-disculpa ahora esta cerrado...-le dijo Irimi con una sonrisa.

-Quiero hablar con el gerente-le dijo la peli rosa seriamente y la miraron confusos.

-¿Quien eres?...-pregunto Nishiki.

-Quiero trabajar aquí...-le contesto y Nishiki la miro confuso.

-¿Quieres trabajar aquí en Anteiku?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Si, quiero trabajar aquí porque, no quiero matar más personas, no lo soporto-decia apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¿Eres un ghoul?

-Si-dijo cerrando lo ojos.

-¿De donde eres?-pregunto de nuevo Nishiki.

-Soy una ex-miembro de Aogiri-se sorprenden.

-De Aogiri, donde esta onii-chan-decia Hinami confusa y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Como pudiste venir aquí?-pregunto Irimi dejando la taza de café en la meza, entonces la chica les contó su escape.

Flashback:

Dejo una carta en la meza y tomo sus cosas, pero se sorprendió al escuchar que la llamaban por su nombre.

-¿A donde vas?-le pregunto un ghoul confuso acercándose a ella, esta se giro rapidamente y le dio una patada en la cara alejandola de ella, el se cayo al piso y se toco el rostro en la parte donde le pego-Traidora, ¡Atrapenla!-les grito sus compañeros ghoul, los cuales eran muchos, allí la chica comenzó a pelear con cada uno de ellos, hasta que uno la tomo de los brazos y el otro se acercaba e ella para clavarle su kagune, cuando estaba apunto de atacarla, ella lo esquivo girando hacia arriba del que la sujetaba de los brazos haciendo que a este le clave el kagune.

-No me atraparan-les dijo y salto por la ventana alejándose de ellos.

-Que no escape-ordeno uno de esos ghoul y comenzaron a seguirla.

Fi flashback:

-Entonces díganme, ¿Donde esta el gerente?

-Hinami, lleva a la chica con el gerente-le pidió Koma con una sonrisa y Hinami asintió alegremente.

-Vamos señorita-dijo tomándola de la mano llevándola hasta la oficina del gerente-Jefe, una chica quiere verlo.

-Hazla pasar-dijo sonriendo y la chica se sentó-dígame que es lo que desea?-le pregunto ofreciéndole una taza de café.

-Quiero trabajar en Anteiku...-este se sorprende-Mi nombre es Kanon Toriyama-le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

 **La voz de Kanon es maso menos como la de Nagisa Furukawa de Clannad.**

 **Voy a tratar de hacer los cap más largos.**

 **No vemos en otro cap. bye bye.**

 **Nos vemos en otro cap bye bye.**


	2. La chica de aquella noche

**Hola, este es el segundo capitulo de El amor de Hide, donde el y Kanon se** **encuentran.**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece es propiedad de Sui Ishida, solo Kanon y la historia me pertencen.**

-¿Toriyama Kanon?...escuche hablar sobre ti, una ghoul femenina sin sentimientos que no tiene pena por nadie-Kanon lo miro confusa.

-¿Sentimientos?...¿Que significa eso?-Yoshimura sonrió y se paro, mientras que Kanon lo seguia con la mirada.

-Bien, entonces nosotros te enseñaremos a tener sentimientos-ella se sorprende.

-Quiere decir que me deja unirme a Anteiku-Yoshimura asiente con la cabeza y Kanon sonríe-Muchas gracias-dijo haciendo una reverencia y sonríe calidamente.

* * *

-¿Nueva compañera?-decía Touka mirándola de arriba a abajo-Eras de Aogiri, ¿cierto?-Kanon asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, creo que Kanon-chan ya debería empezar a trabajar-dijo Koma sonriendo.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda-hizo una reverencia, entonces se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Bienvenido-decía Touka sonriendo y se sorprende al ver a un chico de cabello naranja.

-Nagachika-dijo Nishiki y Hide sonrió.

-Hace mucho tiempo no vengo aquí-decía sentándose en una meza-No a cambiado nada.

-Escuche que estas trabajando, ¿es cierto?-pregunto Nishiki, Hide lo miro y sonrió.

-Si, es algo agotador, pero me gusta.

-Kanon-chan, ¿porque no atiendes a tu primer cliente?-dijo Koma, Kanon lo miro y sonrió alegremente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si-tomo un bolígrafo, un anotador y se dirigio a la meza de Hide-¿Que desea pedir?-Hide la miro y se sorprendió al reconocer su rostro, la chica que le había parecía linda desde que la vio, en la que había pensado toda la noche y quería volver a ver ahora estaba frente suyo-¿Que sucede?-dijo confusa, entonces Hide se inclino de golpe sobre la meza golpeándola con sus manos lo que hizo que Kanon se sorprenda.

-¡Tu eres la chica!-dijo sonriendo y ella lo miro confuso-¿No me recuerdas?, soy el que casi te choca con mi bicicleta...

-Ah, si, recuerdo que casi me chocan, pero no eh visto tu rostro-dijo sonriendo calidamente.

-No importa-dijo sonriendo-¿Como te llamas?-Kanon lo miro sorprendida por lo cerca que estaba.

-To-Toriyama Kanon-dijo tímidamente.

-Kanon-san, ¿tienes novio?-

-¿Novio, que es eso?-Hide dejo de sonreír y la miro confuso.

-¿No sabes que es tener novio?-pregunto y Kanon negó con la cabeza-ya veo-dijo bajando la cabeza y luego tubo una idea-Oye, ¿no quieres ir conmigo a tomar algo?-Touka deja caer una taza por la pregunta que le hizo Hide a la peli rosa, Kanon miraba confusa.

-Si-sonrió y Hide sintió mucha felicidad al oír esa respuesta.

-Genial, ¿te parece bien a las 12 de la mañana?

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Bien, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana Kanon-chan-Dijo saliendo de la cafetería.

-Kanon, sabes lo que paso verdad-pregunto Touka molesta acercandose a ella.

-Si...-dio un suspiro-Ni siquiera pidió una taza de café-dijo dejando la libreta y el bolígrafo arriba del mostrador.

-No es eso, ¿que piensas hacer con el, sabes que es humano, cierto?-Dijo Touka aun moleste

-Si ya lo se, pero...-Sonrió sadicamente-Tengo mucha hambre y necesito comer-Touka se sorprendió.

-¡No te atrevas a comer a ese chico!-Kanon la miro.

-¿Por que?-dijo molesta-Ah, ya veo-Touka la miro confusa-El es mejor amigo de ese tal Kaneki cierto-dijo de pronto sonriendo-No te preocupes, tal vez no me lo coma-camino hacia la puerta y salio.

-¡Kanon!-le grito Touka, pero ella ya se había ido.

-No te preocupes Touka-chan, no se lo comerá-Dijo Irimi sonriendo y esta la mira confusa-Veras que Nagachika estará sano y salvo...

-Tal vez tengas razón-Dijo Touka sonriendo-*Espero que enserio no se lo coma*

 **Que pasara, Kanon se comerá a Hide o lo dejara ir.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en otro cap. Bye bye**


	3. La cita de Hide

**Bueno, subi el capitulo seguido, espero que les guste esta cita.**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece es propiedad de Sui Ishida, solo Kanon y la historia me pertenecen.**

Estaban caminando por la parque, no había silencio ya que Hide le daba conversación a Kanon. Entonces entraron en una cafetería y tomaron asiento.

-¿Que desean ordenar?-Pregunto el camarero, Hide pidió un capuchino y Kanon un café, se quedaron en silencio hasta que el camarero les trajo sus pedidos.

-Dime, Kanon-chan, ¿enserio no sabes que es tener novio?-Kanon se sorprendió y volteo el rostro avergonzada.

-No, no se.

-¿Quieres que te explique?-Kanon lo miro confusa y asintió con la cabeza-Bueno, un novio es la persona por la cual tienes sentimientos, ¿entiendes?-Kanon lo miro como si no entendiera.

-¿Que son sentimientos?-Hide se sorprendió.

-¿Tampoco sabes que son sentimientos?-Dijo sorprendido y Kanon negó con la cabeza-Bueno, serian las emociones que las personas sienten.

-Dime una de esas emociones, por favor-Hide la miro confuso.

-Bueno, podría ser...El amor-dijo sonriendo y Kanon lo miro confusa-Tampoco sabes que es el amor, ¿cierto?-Kanon negó de nuevo con la cabeza-Bueno, cuando sientes amor, hace que hagas cosas que ni siquiera tú pensarías que harías, yo conozco tres tipos de amor.

-¿Cuales son?.

-Bueno, están, amor fraternal, amor de amistad y amor romántico-dijo mostrando los tres dedos -Amor fraternal es como que darías la vida por tu familia, amor de amistad-se deprime-es cuando también eres capaz de dar la vida por un amigo o hacer cualquier cosa para que se sienta bien-vio como Kanon estaba muy interesada en lo que dice y sonrío-Y amor romántico, bueno, no se como explicarlo pero, mucha personas siempre cuando sienten este amor dicen algo como, _te querré siempre, no podré amar a nadie más que a ti, te querré pase lo que pase_ y también algo más fuerte como, _te quiero más que a mi vida_ _-_ Kanon se sorprende.

-¿Se puede llegar a querer a alguien mas que a su vida?-Hide la mira confuso y luego divertido.

-Si, se puede llegar a hacer eso.

-Increíble-Hide la mira con ternura.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-dijo parándose de su asiento y Kanon hizo lo mismo.

-Espera, debo pagar mi café.

-No es necesario Kanon, lo pagare yo-Ella lo mira confusa.

-¿Por que?.

-Yo te invite, yo pago-dijo sonriendo, pago la cuenta, salieron de la cafetería y se sentaron en un banco cerca del parque.

-Hideyoshi, ¿cierto?-Hide la miro.

-Si, pero puedes decirme Hide-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Prefiero llamarte Hideyoshi, dime, has sentido ese _Amor romántico_ una vez-Hide se sorprendió por la pregunta y luego sonrío.

-Bueno, digamos que si, pero yo sentí el amor a primera vista.

-¿Amor a primera vista?-dijo mirándolo confundida.

-Si, cuando te enamoras de esa persona cuando la vez por primera vez.

-Valla, por quien sentiste ese amor...-Hide se sorprendió por la pregunta y luego le sonríe tiernamente a Kanon.

-Por ti...-dijo de pronto e hizo que Kanon se sorprenda-Parece que se esta haciendo de noche-decía mirando el cielo-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Cla-claro...-dijo tartamudeando, se levantaron de la banca y comenzaron a caminar con dirigiéndose a casa de Kanon.

Mientras caminaban a casa de Kanon, de repente, un ghoul apareció en frente suyo.

-¡Un ghoul!-Grito Hide al verlo frente suyo.

-Que bien, creí que jamas te encontraría-Dijo el ghoul haciendo tronar sus dedos-Kanon-chan...-Hide se sorprende y mira a Kanon.

-Mamoru...-dijo Kanon molesta-Esa es la razón de tan feo olor.

-Buen golpe Kanon, pero puedes hacerlo mejor-decía sonriendo sadicamente, mira a Hide y este se sorprende-Que bien, trajiste comida.

-¡¿Comida?!-grito sorprendido, entonces Kanon se coloco delante de el-Kanon-chan...

-No te atrevas Mamoru-Dijo seriamente.

-Te lo comerás tu sola-decía molesto sacando su Kagune.

-Eso a ti no te importa-Puso sus ojos rojos y también saco su Kagune.

-Kanon-chan, eres una ghoul-Decia Hide mirando confuso.

-¡Te matare, Mamoru!-decía corriendo hacia el.

-¡No me hagas reír, Kanon!-corrió hacia ella. Hide estaba mirando sorprendido, Kanon se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

Ella había matado a ese ghoul sin salir lastimada y en poco tiempo, Hide no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, invito a salir a una ghoul que lo podía llegar a matar en media del camino, pero el no estaba asustado, no le importo nada, se quedo ahí con ella.

-No sabia que eras una ghoul-Dijo tranquilo, como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

-¿No me tienes miedo?-Le pregunto seriamente, Hide negó con la cabeza-Deverias, porque yo pienso comerte...-Hide se sorprende y esta salto hasta ponerse frente a el.

-...-Sonrío-Nunca pensé que seria asesinado por la chica a la que invite a salir-Kanon miro confusa.

-No trataras de escaparte...-Hide negó con la cabeza.

-No...-Allí Kanon sonrío sadicamente, coloco su Kagune cerca del ojo de Hide y este cerro los ojos.

-Adiós...Hideyoshi, " _yo sentí el amor a primera vista...Por ti"-S_ e detuvo al recordar lo que le dijo Hide, este se dio cuenta y la miro confuso.

-¿Kanon?-esta se arrodillo en el suelo mientras le caían lágrimas, Hide se sorprendió al ver la acción de la peli rosa-¿Que sucede?-le pregunto agachándose para estar a su altura.

-No puedo matarte-dijo con tristeza en su voz, coloco sus manos en el pecho de Hide sujetando su abrigo lo que hizo que este se sorprendiera-No puedo...no quiero matarte Hideyoshi-Hide se sorprendió por un segundo y luego sonrío abrazándola.

-Esta bien Kanon-chan, no llores...

-¿Que es llorar Hideyoshi?-decía aun con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de el y este suelta una sonrisa tierna.

-Cuando derramas lágrimas por tristeza o felicidad, tu por cual de esas dos estas llorando-decía acariciandole su cabello.

-No lo se...¿Hideyoshi?.

-Dime...

-Por favor...enséñame tener sentimientos-Hide se sorprendió por un segundo y luego sonrío.

-Esta bien Kanon...-La abrazo más fuerte-Te ayudare a que puedas sentir amor.

 **Ok, hasta aquí llegamos, Hide lograra que Kanon sienta amor, aparecerán mas ghouls que querrán matarla a ella y a Hide.**

 **No leemos en otro cap. Bye bye.**


	4. Segundo Cuervo

**Hola, perdon que después de un mes haya vuelto a subir este cap. , pero no tenia ideas, bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo 4 de "Conociendo un nuevo amor"**

 **Diclaimer: Tokyo GHoul no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sui Ishida, solo Kanon y la historia me pertenecen.**

Ya era de noche y Kanon no había llegado, Touka estaba caminando de un lado al otro mientras esperaba a la peli rosa, quería saber que paso con Hide, si lo comió o lo dejo vivir, estaba muy preocupada. Allí, escucho la puerta abrirse, volteo rápidamente para saber quien entro a la cafetería y vio que era ella, era Kanon que estaba cubierta de sangre, Touka se sorprendió al ver a la peli rosa cubierta de sangre y la miro molesta.

-¿Lo has comido?...-pregunto muy molesta, Kanon cerro los ojos y le contesto después de unos segundos.

-No...-le contesto seriamente y Touka se sorprendió-No pude hacerlo...

-¿A que te refieres Kanon, entonces de quien es esa sangre?-le pregunto confusa.

-Kanon...-la llamo una vos muy conocida, entonces Kanon y Touka miraron al dueño de esa vos.

-Jefe...-dijo Touka confusa.

-Necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Yoshimura seriamente, Kanon asintió con la cabeza y se dirijio a su oficina-ahora explícame...-le dijo dejando una taza de café en la meza-¿Por que no pudiste comer a ese chico?-dijo sonriendo tranquilamente como siempre, Kanon lo miro y luego bajo la cabeza.

-No lo se...-dijo confusa, ¿por que no lo mato?, esa pregunta la atormentaba siempre, ¿que es lo que paso?, Yoshimura sonrió, parecía que el ya sabia porque Kanon estaba así, pero no se lo diría, no se lo dirá hasta que ella se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hideyoshi Nagachika.

-Con permiso...-dijo Touka entrando a la oficina-¿Kanon, podrías acompañarme a ver un lugar?-Kanon la miro confusa por un principio y luego asintió.

* * *

Estaban recorriendo con Nishiki, la universidad Kamii, la misma universidad donde iba Kaneki y va Hideyoshi Nagachika, hasta que Nishiki dijo que tenia que ir a ver a Kimi, dejando a Touka y Kanon solas. Ellas siguieron recorriendo la universidad, Touka pensaba en Kaneki y Kanon solo miraba la escuela como si nada le importara pero paro de caminar al ver que Touka se había detenido frente un póster.

-Con esto publicad,...¿el no puede regresar a la escuela, o si?-dijo deprimente, mientras que Kanon la miraba confusa, allí vieron que sacaron el póster de Kaneki.

-Okay, ¿y este lugar?-Kanon y Touka miraron al chico pero no se le vio el rostro.

-¡Senpai, no puede tomar eso!-le dijo otro chico.

-No tiene sentido, tenemos que poner esto donde nos destaque mas-decía revisando su mochila y sacando otro póster pegándolo en el lugar que el otro-Touka allí se dio cuenta de quien era el chico y este la miro, el chico era Hideyoshi Nagachika-¿Touka-chan?-dijo mirándola confuso y allí volteo la cabeza para ver quien acompañaba a la chica y se sorprendió al ver a la peli rosa al igual que ella-¡Kanon!

* * *

-Aquí tienen-dijo dándoles unas ¿? de café.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Touka alegre y Hide miro a Kanon.

-Gracias-dijo Kanon sin ganas, sacándole a Hide una sonrisa, miro a Touka denuevo y comenzaron a charlar sobre la entrada de Touka a Kamii.

-Kanon-chan...-le dijo Hide llamando la atención de la chica-Dime, ¿te encuentas mejor?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, Kanon lo miro confusa por un segundo y luego bajo la cabeza mirando su café asintiendo con la cabeza, Touka solo la miraba confundida y tomo un sorbo de su café.

-Fue Kaneki...-Hide y Kanon la miraron confusos-¿Que tipo de persona era Kaneki en el pasado?

-¿Kaneki?-dijo y comenzó a pensar-Solía ser así después de la escuela, y cuando teníamos días libres, siempre que tenia tiempo libre, solía estar siempre leyendo un libro-le contesto mirando hacia un costado, imaginando a Kaneki sentado en una banca-Cambió un poco cando su madre falleció. Desde entonces, él siempre parecía estar solo-Touka bajo la cabeza deprimida por lo que dijo Hide, *¿Por que se pone así?*-se pregunto Kanon en su mente al verla a Touka-¡Ahora que lo recuerdo-dijo contento-¡el una vez fue líder en una obra!-Kanon miro confusa ¿que era una obre se estaría preguntando en ese momento?, Hide comenzó a hablar de Kaneki hasta que se deprime, diciendo que por alguna razón se fue y Touka se paro brutamente de la silla apoyando sus manos sobre la meza e dijo que el estaría en algún lado leyendo un libro o algo y luego se sentó de nuevo con las mejillas sonrojada diciendo que esta segura de que esta bien allí Hide sonrío tocándose el gorro.

* * *

-Bien, ya me voy-dijo subiéndose a su bicicleta-Kanon-chan...-esta lo miro-Crees que podríamos salir de nuevo mañana-Touka se sorprendió, miro a Kanon, la cual, estaba mirándolo confusa y luego sonrió.

-Si, me gustaría salir de nuevo contigo Hideyoshi-Le contesto con una sonrisa cálida.

-¡Genial!-dijo alegremente-ah, casi lo olvido-volvió a mirar a Touka-Touka-chan, ¿quieres saber un habito que tenia Kaneki?.

-¿Habito?

-Siempre que el ocultaba algo, sostenía su mentón de esta forma-le dijo tocando su mentón sonriendo-Pero no le digas a Kaneki que te lo conté-la saludo con la mano y se fue en su bicicleta mientras Touka y Kanon miraban como se iba y la peli violeta sonrió.

-¿El siempre es así?-pregunto la peli rosa y Touka la miro-¿Siempre es así de alegre?-Touka miro confusa y luego sonrío.

-Si...-le dijo y luego la miro seriamente-Kanon...-esta la miro-Dime, que paso contigo y Nagachika el otro día-Kanon se sorprendió y luego bajo la cabeza.

-Te lo diré otro día...-le contesto con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

* * *

Hide llego al CCG, para llevar una entrega a Takizawa , allí comenzaron a hablar del ghoul de un ojo y entonces.

-¿Cuervo?-Pregunto el peli naranja, al leer ese nombre.

-Si, el pertenencia al árbol aogiri, un ghoul realmente sin piedad que mato a parejas, ancianos y hasta niños sin sentir pena alguna, con solo verlos los mataba-Hide se sorprendió al escuchar esa información, ¿"cuervo" sera la persona que el pensaba?.

-¿Y que paso con el?-Pregunto con mas interés.

-Desapareció después de la aparición de "parchado" en aogiri-Hide no sabia como reaccionar, el creía que "cuervo" es la misma a la que invito a salir y quería matarlo sin lastima, cree que "cuervo" es la misma Toriyama Kanon.

 **Bien, hasta aqui llegamos. Las sospechas de Hide seran ciertas, Kanon es el "cuervo", que pasara en aquella cita.**

 **Nos leemos en otro fic, bye bye.**


	5. El amor comienza a tomar forma

**Holaaa, bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo 5 de "conociendo un nuevo amor". ojala les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sui Ishida.**

Kanon estaba apoyada en la entrada de Anteiku, esperando al peli naranja para poder salir de nuevo en su segunda cita.

-¡Kanon-chan!-grito Hide corriendo hacia la chica de pelo rosa-Perdona, ¿te hice esperar?-pregunto agitado.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar-contesto la peli rosa con una sonrisa-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto y Hide asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a caminar, había mucho silencio, pero Hide fue quien lo corto, con una pregunta que nunca nadie le habia preguntado a la peli rosa.

-Kanon-chan...¿que paso con tus padre?-tras deci eso, Kanon dejo de caminar, Hide la miro confuso-¿Kanon?...-la peli rosa continua caminando y este la volvio a seguir.

-Mi padre y mi madre, murieron cuando apenas era una niña-Hide se sorprendio por lo que le dijo la peli rosa, ¿esa sera la razon por la que Kanon no tiene piedad por nadie?-Pero en realidad, yo no me senti mal por ello-el peli naranja la miro confuso-Mis padres nunca me dejaron salir de casa, digamos que me tenian encerrada, porque tuvieron problemas con unos ghouls y el CCG ya sabian sus identidades...no sabia que era la muerte yo en ese momento en el cual ellos fueron asesinados-decia con la voz llorosa-no sabia que en ese mismo momento en el que no se volvieron a mover, en realidad era que ello no estarian mas junto a mi-Hide se sorprendio al ver una lagrima corriendo por la mejilla de la peli rosa-Luego de aquello, prometi que no sentiria piedad por nadie, como ellos no tuvieron piedad en matar a mis padres-apreto los puños con fuerza y los aflojo luego de seguir la frase-Pero,...-se queda quieta en su lugar e el peli naranja hace lo mismo y esta lo mira-Despues de conocerte...-toma la mano de Hide haciendo que este se sorprenda y le sonrie-Siento algo distinto...-se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, que para ellos fueron muy largos, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Kanon rompio el silencio-Sigamos...-dijo para volver a caminar, pero Hide la tomo de la mano fuerte evitando que ella pueda seguir.

-Tengo una pregunta Kanon-le dijo el peli naranja seriamente.

-Dime Hideyoshi...

-...¿Tu eres "Cuervo"?-Kanon se sorprende tras esa pregunta y solto la mano de Hide bruscamente.

-¿Como sabes eso?...-Decia una sorprendida Kanon-Si...yo soy "Cuervo"-tras decir eso Hide sonrio y esta lo miro confusa-¿Por que sonries? No es nada bueno esto Hideyoshi.

-Por nada...pero...¿Porque te pusiste "Cuervo"?-Kanon dirije su mirada hacia el cielo y sonrie.

-Fue lo primero que vi, despues de salir tantos años...

-Ya veo...bien, ¿Que te parece si vamos a la plaza?-la peli rosa lo volvio a mirar y asintio con la cabeza mientras sonreia.

* * *

Estaban caminando por la plaza, mientras Hide le enseñaba a Kanon, palabras que ella no sabia, luego se sentaron debajo de un arbol para descanzar despues de caminar tanto.

-Hideyoshi...-este la miro-Tu quieres mucho a tu amigo Kaneki, ¿verdad?-Hide se sorprende ante la pregunta de la peli rosa y luego sonrie.

-Si...el es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia-decia sonriendo, pero, Kanon lo miraba con un tono de tristeza, como si sintiera lastima por el-Espero que donde sea que este, se encuentre bien-Continuo diciendo mirando el cielo-Bien, siga...-No pudo continuar hablando, ya que sintio a la peli rosa abrazandolo fuertemente, este la miraba confundido, ¿Por que lo estaba abrazando?.

-Deja de fingir...-dijo Kanon en el pecho de Hide, pero su vos no era normal, tenia la voz llorosa-Haces como que lo estas superando, pero, enrealidad estas sufriendo...en realidad esta trizte por tu amigo Hideyoshi-Continuo diciendo,pero esta vez, tenia las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejilla. Hide sonrio luego de escuchar eso y tomo el rostro de la chica obligandola a mirarlo.

-No llores Kanon-dijo mientras le sonreia, secandole las lagrimas con su pulgar tiernamente-No me gusta verte llorar, mucho menos, si es por mi...-Kanon asintio con la cabeza y se separo de Hide un poco.

Lo quedo mirando por unos segundo y luego, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Hide, haciendo que este se sorprenda mientras se sonrojaba, comenzo a acariciar la mejilla de este tiernamente. El peli naranja sonrio tras la accion de la peli rosa e puso su mano sobre la que estaba tocando su rostro acariciandola con su pulgar. Se quedo quieto mirando los ojos rosas de su acompañante y por causa de un impulso, comenzo a acercarse poco a poco hacia los frios labios de la peli rosa, pero ese momento magica fue interrumpido al sentir las luces del farol prenderse.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-Decia la peli rosa levantandose del suelo acompañado por el chico de ojos naranja que asintio con la cabeza.

-Dejame que te acompañe a tu casa-dijo Hide con una sonrisa, pero Kanon nego con la cabeza.

-No te preocuopes Hideyoshi, yo puedo ir sola-le contesto la ojos rosas con una sonrisa calida.

-Bien, adios.

-Adios-le dio la espalda caminando 3 pasos, pero luego, giro rapidamente y le dio un abrazo rapido-¡Nos vemos luego Hideyoshi!-grito luego de separarse de el, mientra se hiba despidiendolo con la mano.

-Nos vemos luego Kanon-se susurro para si mismo con una sonrisa, tocandose la mejilla, justo en el mismo lugar donde ella puso su mano, viendo como la chica se alejaba. Kanon estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta su casa mientras sonreia, estaba feliz y no sabia porque, Hideyoshi Nagachika, era la unica persona que la hacia feliz.

-Hideyoshi...-se susurro al recorder el rostro del peli naranja.

 **Ok, esto es todo, nos leemos en otro fic.**

 **Bye, bye.**


	6. Discución y Reconciliación

**Bueno, este cap. me tardo mucho tiempo en pensarlo, creo que es el fic más largo que hice :).**

 **Disfruten este capitulo, lo hice con mucho amor.**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sui Ishida, solo Kanon y la historia me pertenecen.**

Kanon estaba acostada en su cama, mientras sonreía recordando el día en el que estaba con Hide.

-Hideyoshi Nagachika...es muy lindo-dijo mientras sonreía calidamente. Escucho que alguien toco la puerta, se levanto, camino hacia allí y la abrió-¿eh?-mira a la chica que le estaba sonriendo-Touka-chan, ¿que haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte.

-¿Visitarme? Bueno, adelante-extendió la mano invitándola a pasar.

-Gracias-entro al pequeño departamento de la peli-rosa y se sentó en uno de sus sofá-Hoy es tu día libre, ¿cierto?

-Si, aunque parece que siempre son mis días libres-sonríe, mientras se sienta en el sofá que esta en frente de Touka.

-Estas mucho tiempo con Nagachika, por eso-Kanon se sonroja por lo que dice Touka y se toca el rostro.

-Siento que me arde el rostro Touka-chan después de lo que me dijiste, ¿por que?-Touka se ríe.

-Es porque esta sonrojada Kanon-dijo riendo y la peli-rosa la mira confusa.

-Sonrojada, ¿que es eso?-la peli-violeta la miro confusa por un momento y luego sonríe.

-Cierto que hay palabras que aun no conoces...sonrojarse es cuando te da vergüenza o te da pena algo.

-¿Enserio?.

-Si, pero, yo que tu ocultaría mis sonrojos, ya que cuando lo miran da mucha risa-Kanon la mira confusa.

-Ocultar mi sonrojo ¿y como hago eso?

-Podrías voltear el rostro para otro lado.

-"Voltear mi rostro", bien-Touka sonríe y se levanta del sofá.

-Bueno, ya me voy...-se dirigió hacia la puerta-Kanon, es tu día libre, sal un poco, te va a hacer bien-finalizo y salio del departamento de la joven.

-Salir, eh...bien, saldré un poco-se arreglo el pelo y salio de su departamento.

Kanon caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, mirando las acciones de las personas y viendo a las aves volando y allí, fijo su mirada en un edificio grande, ese edificio era el "CCG", miraba como personas entraba y salían del este.

-*¿Aogiri ya habrá atacado al CCG?*-pensó recordando lo que le había dicho Eto "Dentro de poco destruiremos al CCG en la zona #23", pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a un muchacho que salia de ese lugar, al principio ella pensaba que estaba mirando mal, pero, luego se sorprendió al ver al chico de pelo naranja y ojos del mismo color, ella no tenia mala vista, era el, Hide acababa de salir del CCG.

* * *

-¡Nagachika!-llamo un chico de cabello color café que traía consigo unos papeles.

-Oh, Seidou-san, ¿Que pasa?-pregunto el peli-naranja.

-Olvidaste esto...-le entrego los papeles que llevaba en sus manos.

-Ah, muchas gracias Seidou-san, casi los olvido-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema...¿eh?-miro confuso a la persona que estaba detrás de Hide, el peli-naranja fijo su mirada en donde miraba Takizawa y se sorprende al ver a la chica de pelo rosa.

-Kanon-chan, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-le pregunto sorprendido, Kanon lo miraba con odio, con asco, no podia creer que Hide estuviera trabajando para CCG.

-Eso tendría que preguntarte yo a ti...Nagachika- "Nagachika", ella nunca lo había llamado así.

-Nagachika, ¿la conoces?-pregunto Takizawa mirando confuso a los dos jóvenes.

-Si, ella es...

-Eso no le importa-dijo aun más molesta-cuando ibas a decírmelo?...¿Cuando ibas a decirme que trabajas para CCG? Eh, dímelo-decía con un tono de tristeza en su vos, Hide se acerco un poco a Kanon.

-Kanon-chan, no es lo que piensas-quiso poner su manos en el hombro de ella, pero esta se alejo.

-No me toques...me das asco-Hide se sorprende por lo que dijo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Por favor Kanon, déjame que te explique.

-Confié en ti Hideyoshi-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-Yo te quería...yo te quería mucho...pero ahora...solo siento odio...te tengo asco...¡Eres una basura Hideyoshi Nagachika!-le grito y todas personas miraron aquella escena.

-Kanon-chan, por favor, hablemos bien-Kanon apretó los puños con fuerza.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo...¡Te odio!-finalizo y comenzó a correr alejándose de el.

-¡Kanon!-trato de detenerla, pero ella siguió corriendo-Kanon...-decía viendo como la chica desaparecía de su vista.

-Nagachika, ¿quien era ella y por que se puso así?-pregunto Takizawa.

-Lo siento Seidou-san, se lo diré después, ahora debo alcanzarla-dijo subiendo a la bicicleta-*Kanon-chan*-pensaba mientras pedaleaba, buscando a la peli-rosa, _"Yo te quería...yo te quería mucho"_ , recordaba las palabras que la chica decía con dolor, a Kanon le dolía, creía que Hide era un traidor, _"¡Eres una basura Hideyoshi Nagachika!"_ , esas horribles palabras sonaban en su cabeza, a el también le dolía, le dolía que Kanon no le diera la oportunidad de explicarle nada, que se haya ido diciéndole esas cosa, pero también el se sentía culpable, se lo debía haber dicho desde el principio, si quería que lo de Kanon y el funcionara, tenia que haberle contado, como ella le contó toda su historia.

Seguía pedaleando hasta que llego a la plaza, el lugar donde el y Kanon siempre estaban juntos, allí ve a la peli-rosa caminando, entonces comenzó a pedalear más rápido hasta ponerse en frente de ella, esta dejo de caminar y Hide bajo de la bicicleta.

-Kanon-chan...-dijo parándose en frente de ella, esta al principio lo miro seriamente y luego lo ignoro, trato de esquivarlo pero este la tomo del brazo-Kanon-chan, por favor, déjame que te explique.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, te vi-trato de zafarse del agarre y Hide la tomo con más fuerza pero sin lastimarla-suéltame-dijo seriamente.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto.

-¿Cuando ibas a decirle que soy un ghoul? Hoy o tal vez mañana.

-No iba decirlo, no le diría a nadie Kanon...-trataba de convencerla, pero ella no le hacia caso _"yo te_ _quería_ ", allí recordó las palabras que le dijo Kanon y decidió preguntarle-...tu dime, ¿Que quisiste decir con que me querías?-pregunto bajando la cabeza.

-Es obvio...te quería, te quería mucho, creía que eras un gran chico, llegaste a ser la primera persona que más quise, que me hacia sentir cosas raras-Hide se sorprendido por lo que dijo la peli-rosa, no podía creerlo, Kanon era la primera chica que sentía cosas por el. Kanon lo miro con tristeza y volteo el rostro.

-Kanon, mírame-la acerco más a el, esta lo miro haciendo que sin querer rosaron sus labios. Hide quedo sorprendido por el rose y se quedo mirando los labios de Kanon por un largo rato, pero esta volteo el rostro-te esperare aquí a las 7:00, allí nos iremos a mi casa y hablaremos bien...te esperare, sin importar que...si no vas...quiere decir que aquí termina nuestra conexión-dijo soltándola de su agarre.

-Adiós...-finalizo y continuo caminando hasta desaparecer de la vista de Hide. _"te esperare, sin importar que",_ recordaba lo que le dijo Hide, mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

* * *

-Mejor me voy a Anteiku-dijo la peli-rosa y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la cafetería, abrió la puerta e entro.

-Bienvenido, ¿eh?-Nishiki mira a la peli-rosa-Kanon, ¿que haces aquí?-noto que Kanon estaba triste y no dudo en preguntar-¿Que te pasa, por que estas triste?-esta lo miro y trato de sonreír.

-Nada, solo discutí con Hideyoshi-se sentó en una de las mezas-me entere de algo horrible sobre el.

-¿Se puede saber que cosa?-pregunto el chico de las gafas, pero Kanon negó con la cabeza, Nishiki quedo mirándola fijamente y despues sonrio-algo horrible sobre Nagachika, eh...eso si es raro-Kanon lo miro confusa-Nagachika no es de esos tipos que hacen cosas malas, al menos que tengan una razón.

-¿Una razón?

-Yo conozco a Nagachika y la mayoría de las veces solo piensa en Kaneki, en como ayudarlo y todas esas cosa.

-¿Kaneki?, el ghoul de un ojo, ¿cierto?

-Si...-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-podría decir que Nagachika es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Kaneki-Kanon se sorprende por lo que dijo y pensó * **"** Entonces Hideyoshi se unio al CCG para conseguir información de Kaneki **"** *, ahora tenia todo claro, Hide trabaja para el CCG para poder conseguir información de Kaneki y saber su ubicación, fue una tonta, como pudo pensar mal de Hide. Se levanto de golpe de la meza, haciendo que Nishiki se sorprenda.

-Muchas gracias Nishiki-le agradeció haciendo una reberencia y este la miro confuso-¿Que hora es?-pregunto y Nishiki miro su reloj.

-Las 6:55-Kanon se sorprende y comienza a correr-*Hideyoshi, por favor, espero que no te hayas ido*-pensó mientas corría rápidamente, _"si no vas...quiere decir que aquí termina nuestra conexión"_ , recordó aquellas palabras y corrió más rápido.

Llego al lugar donde se debería encontrar con Hide, con la respiración agitada, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada.

-¿Donde estas Hideyoshi?-se pregunto, allí vio que un chico se alejaba caminando, fijo su mirada en el y se dio cuenta que era Hide-¡Hideyoshi!-corrió hacia el, este se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Kanon.

-Ka-Kanon-chan, viniste...-sintió los brazos de Kanon abrazarlo con fuerza-¿Kanon?-pregunto confundido por la acción de la chica.

-Que bueno que no te has ido Hideyoshi-lo miro con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos-perdona todo lo que te e dicho, perdóname-Hide al principio la miro confundido y luego le sonrió con ternura.

-Kanon-chan...la razón por la que trabajo para el CCG es porq...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Kanon lo cayo poniendo su pulgar en sus labios.

-No es seguro hablar aquí-le retiro su dedo de su labio-¿Donde me dijiste que iríamos para hablar?

-A mi casa.

-Bien, vamos-dijo con una sonrisa, este asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar, mientras en su camino, Kanon tomo la mano de Hide e hizo que este se sorprenda y luego sonrió.

* * *

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento del peli-naranja, este abrió la puerta y extendió la mano invitándola a pasar. Allí, se sentaron en el sofa de Hide y comenzo a explicarle toda la historia, como supo que Kaneki era un ghoul y del porque comenzó a trabajar para CCG.

-Ya veo...-dijo la peli-rosa, alli, Hide miraba como Kanon bostezaba, ya era muy tarde.

-Kanon-chan, ya es muy tarde, mejor te acomp...-mira como la chica apoya su cabeza en el hombre de él y abraza su brazo, cerrando los ojos, se quedo quieto por un largo rato observando a la chica que dormía tranquilamente abrazada a él, Hide tomo el rostro de Kanon con su mano y inclino un poco su cabeza, hasta estar cerca de sus labios-Eres hermosa, Kanon-chan...-dijo mirándola tiernamente con una sonrisa y poso sus labios sobre los de Kanon en un tierno beso, el primer beso de el, el primer beso de ambos.

Hide se separo poco a poco de ella, trato de levantarse pero Kanon lo sostuvo de la mano.

-No te vallas Hideyoshi-este la miro, Kanon tenia los ojos cerrados, lo que hizo que el peli-naranja se sorprenda, ¿sera sonámbula?, pensó el joven. Hide sonrió y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Kanon, pero antes se saco su campera y tapo a la peli-rosa, apoyo su cabeza en la de ella, la tomo de la mano, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido a su lado.

 **Reviews por favor.**

 **Nos leemos en otro cap. bye bye.**


	7. Te Quiero

**Hola de nuevo, les traigo otro cap. de esta hermosa pareja :3, espero que disfruten este cap. nos leemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sui Ishida, solo Kanon y la historia me pertenecen.**

Kanon habría sus ojos poco a poco, mira al lado suyo y se sorprende ver a Hide durmiendo a su lado. Esta al principio lo miro confusa pero luego sonrió, se levanto despacio del sillón, pero sin despertar al peli-naranja, se dirigió a la cocina y ve que estaba echo un desastre, platos sin lavar, la meza sucia, fue hacia el cuarto del joven, peor que la cocina, la chica dio un suspiro.

-¡Bien, arreglaremos este lugar!-dijo chocando su puño contra su mano.

Hide se despertó, miro al lado suyo, se sorprendió al no ver a la chica de pelo-rosa, se levanto del sillón y se fue a la cocina. Cuando entra, se sorprende al ver todo limpio, los platos lavados, la meza limpio, el piso barrido y en la meza, dos tazas de café recién preparadas.

-¿Quien hizo todo esto?-pregunto mirando toda la cocina.

-Yo fui, ¿por que, estaba mal?-dijo una vos detrás de el, Hide se dio la vuelta y ve a la chica mirándolo confuso-si estaba mal, perdóname Hideyoshi, no volveré a tocar nunca más nada-este le sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-No pasa nada Kanon-la tomo de las manos y le da un beso en la frente, lo que hizo que esta se sorprenda.

-¿Qu-que fue eso Hideyoshi?-pregunto tartamudeando y sonrojada.

-Fue un beso-esta lo miro confusa.

-¿Be-beso?-Hide se sentó en la meza para tomar su café y Kanon hizo lo mismo. El peli-naranja le dio un sobo a su café.

-Esta bueno, era de esperarse de una chica que trabaja en Anteiku-dijo sonriendole y Kanon también le sonrió.

-Gracias Hideyoshi-le agradeció con una sonrisa cálida. Hide se quedo mirándola sonriendo por un largo rato y luego se decidió a decirle.

-Sabes...-esta lo mira-cuando estaba durmiendo...te bese-decía sonriendo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Me besaste?...¿en la frente como hace un rato?-este suelta una risita.

-No Kanon, en los labios-dijo y Kanon se toca los labios-¿sabes que significa que te besen en los labios?-este lo mira y niega con la cabeza-para mi, un beso en los labios, significa que les trasmite lo que sientes a esa persona, las cosas que sientes por ella-Kanon se sorprende por lo que dijo y se sonroja.

-Es-eso quiere decir que tu...-este asiente con la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero Kanon-la peli-rosa al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas. Hide se paro y se acerco a Kanon e hizo que ella también se parara-¿Por que lloras?-esta lo mira sonriendo.

-No se-Hide la mira tiernamente mientras sonríe y le seca sus lágrimas con su pulgar-Te quiero Hideyoshi.

-Yo también Kanon-esta lo abraza, estaba feliz, no sabia porque, pero estaba feliz, se sentía feliz al lado de Hide. Este tomo el rostro de la joven acercándolo al suyo-Kanon-chan, cierra los ojos.

-¿Por que?-dijo confusa.

-Solo hazlo-esta le hizo caso y cerro los ojos. Hide miro los labios de la chica, puso sus manos en la cintura de Kanon, se inclino poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios y la beso tiernamente. Kanon al principio abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero lo disfrutaba, no sabia que era, pero le gustaba, sentía cosas al ser besada por Hide, cerro y correspondió aquel beso, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del peli-naranja. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, pero tuvieron que separarse por el oxigeno, si era por ellos dos, estarían así para siempre. Hide la miro y vio que Kanon tenia los ojos aun cerrados-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Kanon-esta le hizo caso y abrió los ojos-entonces, ¿que opinas?-la peli-rosa

-Me...me gusta...-este soltó una risita y Kanon lo mira confusa-¿que pasa?

-Nada, a mi también me gusta...-esta sonrió y lo abrazo-Kanon-chan...-la peli-rosa, se separa un poco y lo mira-cuando sientas algo más por mi, quiero que tu allí me beses...-esta se sorprende por lo que dice.

-¿Como que algo más?

-Lo sabrás tu misma-la tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos-Kanon-chan, me acompañarías a hacer algo.

-¿Algo?-pregunto confusa.

* * *

-Bueno, muchas gracias-dijo el peli-naranja haciendo una reverencia.

-Si, buen trabajo-le dijo Amon.

-¡Nagachika!-dijo el joven de cabello café corriendo hasta estar al lado de Amon.

-Takizawa, ¿que sucede?-pregunto este confuso-si

-Nagachika, se olvido este papel de nuevo, ¿no sabe por donde se fue?

-Si, se fue por aya-decía señalando la dirección en donde se había ido Hide.

-Muchas gracias-dijo haciendo una reverencia y corrió hacia la dirección que le señalo Amon.

Hide, salio del edificio y se dirigió donde estaba Kanon parada.

-Perdón, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-No te preocupes Hideyoshi, pero, sabes bien que no me gusta que trabajes aquí-este la miro confuso y la peli-rosa suspiro-recuerda lo que le paso al CCG en la zona #23, que tal si mientras tu estas trabajando, llegan a entrar los del árbol Aogiri y estés envuelto en ese lío-dijo cruzando los brazos, mirándolo seriamente y Hide bajo la cabeza dándole la razón a Kanon.

-¡Nagachika!-los dos miraron al chico de cabello café, en frente de ellos, con la respiración agitada-otra vez olvidaste esto-le dijo entregándole unos papeles.

-Oh, muchas gracias Seidou-san, tratare de no olvidarlos de nuevo-dijo sonriendo con su manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Más te vale, ¿eh?-fija su mirada en Kanon, esta se sorprende y voltea el rostro para el otro lado-oye, tu eres la chica de ayer-decía señalándola.

-Ah, si-se acerca a Kanon y toma su mano-Seidou-san, déjame presentarte a mi novia, Kanon-el peli-cafe y la peli-rosa se sorprenden.

-¿No-novia? Ah, gusto en conocerte Kanon-dijo con una reverencia.

-El gusto es mio Seidou-san...-hizo lo mismo que Takizawa.

-Me impresionas Nagachika.

-Eh, ¿Por que?

-Tienes una novia muy bonita-Kanon se sonroja por lo que dijo Takizawa y voltea el rostro-¿como hiciste para tener una novia tan linda?.

-Bu-bueno, creo que fue suerte-dijo tartamudeando.

-Como sea, debo seguir con mi trabajo, nos vemos luego-se despidió con la mano y entro de nuevo al edificio.

-El es muy bueno, ¿verdad Hideyoshi?

-Si, el es como mi amigo...pero nadie supera a Kaneki-dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa cálida-Bien, quieres que vallamos a tomar algo-Kanon sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Ahí estaban, fueron a tomar un café, en una cafetería que no es Anteiku, fueron a caminar por la plaza, Kanon miraba sonrojada como las parejas se abrazaban y se besaban. Miro a Hide y cuando este le devolvió la mirada volteo el rostro.

-Oye, Hideyoshi, ¿por que a mi?-este la miro confuso.

-¿Por que tu, que cosa?-Kanon agacha la cabeza.

-¿Por que quisiste que saliera contigo?...¿por que yo? Un ghoul, habiendo tantas chicas...-decía con tristeza, Hide miro también agacha la cabeza y luego sonrió.

-No lo se...-esta lo miro confusa-no lo se...creo...que fue el destino que nos hizo encontrarnos-la miro y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Destino, ¿eh?-dijo la peli-rosa y luego sonrió-Mamá una vez me dijo...que el destino haría que me encuentre con alguien al que yo llegaría a querer mucho-mira a Hide con una sonrisa-al principio no sabia lo que quiso decir, pero ahora lo se-apoya su cabeza en el hombro del peli-naranja-el destino hizo que encontrara contigo e hizo que yo te quiera mucho Hideyoshi-este se sorprendió por lo que dijo Kanon y luego la abrazo mientas sonreía.

-No quiero alejarme nunca de ti Kanon-dijo acariciando el cabello de la peli-rosa.

-Yo tampoco Hideyoshi-correspondió el abrazo de Hide, se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, a Kanon lo que más le gustaba cuando estaba al lado de él, era abrazarlo, sentía algo muy cálido en su interior.

-Kanon-chan, que te parece si vamos a caminar un rato y luego te acompaño hasta tu casa-dijo separándose un poco de aquel abrazo, esta lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Estaban caminando por toda la plaza y allí, Kanon fijo su mirada en un hombre que estaba sentado en una banca tocando la guitarra. Kanon camina entre medio de la gente hasta estar frente al musico.

-Kanon-chan, ¿que sucede?-lijo su mirada al musico y sonrió-vámonos Kanon-dijo poniéndose cara a cara a ella, la tomo de las mano y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero sin tropezarse, mientras ella lo seguía. El peli-naranja camino hasta ponerse en medio de las personas y el musico.

-¿Que sucede Hideyoshi?-este sonríe, suelta una de las mano de la chica y con la otra le da una vuelta(la de baile), haciendo que esta termine poniendo sus manos en el hombre de este, todas las personas estaban mirándolos sonriendo, les parecía una escena muy tierna-¿Por que hiciste es...-se cayo al sentir los labios de Hide sobre los suyos, fue un beso corto, pero lleno de amor, cuando se separaron, se escucharon a todas las personas aplaudiendo.

Gracias-dijo el peli-naranja haciendo una reverencia, tomo la mano de Kanon y siguieron caminando. Después de un largo rato, bueno, horas, Hide mira el cielo, ya estaba oscuro, pero estaban tan distraídos, que no se fijaron la hora, era hora de llevar a Kanon a su casa-Ya es hora de que te acompañe a casa Kanon...-esta lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Desearía estar más tiempo contigo-le dijo abrazando su brazo, este la miro sonriendo.

-Yo también-Kanon lo miro y Hide acaricio su mejilla.

Continuaron caminando, las calles estaban vacías, pero allí, Kanon sintió que los estaban observando y se quedo quieta en su lugar.

-¿Que sucede Kanon?-pregunto poniéndose al lado de ella, esta lo mira rápidamente y lo empuja, haciendo que cayera sobre bolsas de basura, pero algo había rozado el brazo de Hide, que lo lastimo, el Kagune de un ghoul fue lo que lo hirió. Kanon mira con preocupación al peli-naranja y luego al causante de la herida.

-Yusuke...-Mira al ghoul acercándose a ella-otra basura, que espera ser golpeado hasta morir-dijo poniendo sus ojos ghoul.

-Kanon, al fin te encuentro...

-Ustedes no se cansan más, no harán que yo vuelva a Aogiri.

-Te equivocas...-dijo sonriendo sadicamente-yo no soy tan idiota como lo fue Mamoru.

-Tienes razón...eres aun más-le sonrió burlonamente.

-Cierra la boca-le dijo molesto, allí fija su mirada a Hide y este lo mira sorprendido-así que este es el chico con el que siempre estas-Kanon lo mira molestas-¿cuando vas a comerlo, eh?

-¡Hideyoshi no es comida!-saco su Kagune, su rostro estaba lleno de furia, corrió hacia Yusuke, y los dos chocaron sus Kagunes.

-¿Que sucede Kanon, estas mucho más débil?-esta puso una parte de su kagune y lo clavo en el pecho de Yusuke.

-Y tu sigues siendo el mismo confiado que siempre Yusuke-le da una patada en la cara, haciendo que chocara contra la pared-...-suspira-enserio eres aburrido, esperaba una pelea más larga-se agacha hasta ponerse a su altura y le clava de nuevo su kagune en el pecho-te dije, eres aun más idiota que Mamoru- Yusuke comenzó a escupir sangre.

-No es justo...-dijo con un tono molesto.

-...Adiós Yusuke-clava su kagune en la cabeza de este, haciendo que cayera muerto-terminaste siendo más palabras que pelea...-mira a Hide con preocupación y se acerca a el.

-Enserio eres impresionante Kanon-le dijo sonriendo, mientras se tocaba la herida, esta agacha la cabeza triste-No te preocupes-la peli-rosa vuelve a fijar su mirada al peli-naranja-No es tan grave...

-Hideyoshi, déjame ver esa herida.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la silla, sin camisa, dejando ver su torso, Kanon trajo vendas y se puso frente a el, estaban en la casa de la peli-rosa, esta le estaba mirando la herida.

-¿Te duele Hideyoshi?-este sonrio.

-Te dije que no te preocupes Kanon, es solo un rose.

-A ver, levanta tu brazo-Hide le hizo caso, y levando el brazo que tenia herido, pero no le dolió-que suerte-dio un suspiro de alivio, este la quedo mirando por un largo rato y luego la tomo de la mano.

-Ven aquí-Kanon se acerco a el y se abrazaron, pero el peli-naranja no se levanto de la silla.

-Que cálido-dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este y Hide sonrió por lo que dijo su chica-Hideyoshi...

-¿Que sucede?-esta lo miro y pone sus manos en el rostro de este.

-Quédate aquí...quiero dormir a tu lado-el peli-naranja se sorprende por lo que dijo Kanon-no quiero dormir sola de nuevo, quiero estar a tu lado-este la miraba sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, a cambio de algo...-esta lo mira confusa-mañana duermes en mi casa otra vez-Kanon sonrió.

-Y luego tu de nuevo aquí-este dejo ir una pequeña risa.

-Bien, hagamos esto, un día tu duermes en mi casa y yo al día siguiente aquí-esta sonríe alegremente.

-¡Si!-le dijo con una sonrisa cálida-te quiero Hideyoshi.

-Y yo a ti-sujeto la cabeza de la chica acercándola a su rostro y la beso tiernamente, esta correspondió el beso, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

Estaban ya en la habitación de Kanon.

-Tengo mucho sueño-se puso al lado de la cama.

-Kanon-esta lo mira y el peli-naranja comenzó a besarla haciendo que los dos cayeran en la cama, cuando se separo de ella-Bien, hora de dormir-se acostaron los dos en la cama y se miraron los dos directo a los ojos-Eres Hermosa, Toriyama Kanon-le dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de esta.

-Y tu también, Hideyoshi Nagachika-le dio un beso en la mejilla-Buenas noches Hideyoshi.

-Buenas noches Kanon-se abrazaron y se quedaron dormido los dos abrazados.

 **Bueno esto es todo, dejo claro que este cap. lo soñe(O.o raro) y por eso pude hacer este hermoso capitulo.**

 **Nos leemos luego, bye bye.**


	8. Kaneki Ken

****Bueno, aquí el nuevo cap, como lo prometi, cortito pero espero que lo disfruten.****

 ** **Advertencia: Spoiler de capitulo 7 de** Tokyo ghoul √A.**

 ** **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sui Ishida, solo Kanon y la historia me pertenecen.****

Tiempo después, la relación entre Hide y Kanon iba cada vez mejor, no tenían peleas, siempre que terminaban su trabajo iban a caminar por la plaza y a tomar café en una cafetería que no era Anteiku. Kanon cada vez que pasaban los días, fue aprendiendo cosas nuevas y Hide sentía cosas aun más fuertes por la chica.

Kanon estaba trabajando, sirviéndole a los clientes su pedidos, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, Irimi y Koma la miraban sonriendo al igual que Roma y Yoshimura.

-Nunca la vi sonreír tanto-dijo Irimi mirando a Kanon sirviéndole a los clientes con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Parece que Nagachika la a cambiado bastante, esta más sonriente y conoce más palabras-decía Yoshimura sonriendo. Era verdad, desde que Kanon conoció a Hide, cambio su carácter, paso de ser una fría asesina a una sonriente y tierna chica.

* * *

-Aquí tiene-dijo el joven Nagachika entregándole papeles a Takizawa.

-Gracias-tomo los papeles con una sonrisa-Dime, ¿como va con tu novia?-pregunto y Hide lo miro confuso.

-Estamos bien, cada día vamos mejorando nuestra relación-decía sonriendo.

-Que bueno, tienes mucha suerte Nagachika-dijo y este soltó una risita.

* * *

Roma y Kanon estaba limpiando las mesas y juntando las tazas de café luego de que todos los clientes se fueran.

-Yoshimura-san...-dijo Kanon acercándose a el.

-Que sucede Kanon?

-¿Donde esta Touka-chan?-pregunto confusa.

-Ella esta estudiando para los exámenes.

-Ya veo...ha estado estudiando mucho, espero que apruebe-decía con preocupación en su rostro.

-Lo hará no te preocupes-dijo sonriendole, entonces esta lo miro y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Allí, se escucho la campana de la puerta abrirse.

-Bienven...-dijo Roma si poder terminar la frase, dejando caer las tazas al suelo mientras se rompían, mirando sorprendida a la persona que había entrado. Yoshimura y Kanon miraron hacia la puerta, mirando al chico de pelo blanco que estaba parado en la entrada, la peli rosa, solo lo miraba confusa hasta que Yoshimura llamo por su nombre a ese chico e hizo que esta se sorprendiera.

-¿Kaneki?...-decía mirando sorprendida al albino, en ese momento recordó el rostro de Hide-*el mejor amigo de Hideyoshi*.

-Necesito hablar con usted, Yoshimura-san...-dijo fríamente.

-Esta bien-asintió con la cabeza y caminaron los dos hacia la oficina. Kanon solo los miraba irse confusa, mientras Roma tomo las cosas para limpiar lo que rompio.

-Kaneki Ken-decia pensativa la peli-rosa. Entonces se escucho de nuevo la puerta revelando a Hinami-Hinami...-la niña noto como Roma estaba nerviosa.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto confusa.

-¡K-Kaneki-san, esta aquí, ahora!, ¡Esta hablando con el gerente!-Hinami se sorprende y comenzó a recordar sus momentos con Kaneki. Entonces ella volvio a salir.

-¡Ah!, ¡Hinami-chan!-le grito Roma mientras la niña corría-¿A donde ira?.

-Ira a buscar a Touka-chan...-dijo Kanon mirando seriamente.

-¿A Kirishima-san?-pregunto confusa.

* * *

Kaneki salio de la oficina y se dirigió hacia la entrada, estaba por irse pero la voz de Kanon lo detuvo.

-Kaneki...-este la mira, mientras esta lo miraba seriamente-Tenemos mucho de que hablar luego-el albino volvió a mirar al frente y salio de la tienda-*Es totalmente diferente a lo me describió Hideyoshi*.

Roma continuo juntando la cosas que rompió, pero entonces escucho nuevamente la puerta abrirse brutamente haciendo que se le cayera denuevo, mostrando a Touka que tenia la mirada seria.

-¿Donde esta?

-Se acaba de ir-dijo Roma y esta volvió a salir-Valla, ¿Ah?-Kanon corre hacia la puerta-¡Kanon-chan!

-Ire a ver algo-dijo la peli-rosa antes de salir por la puerta-*Como reaccionara Touka-chan*-decía mientras corría por las calles, ella siempre se preguntaba, como reaccionaria Touka al volver a ver a Kaneki, si lo golpearía o lo saludaría normalmente, aunque eso lo dudaba.

* * *

Kanon miraba desde arriba de un edificio como Touka se alejaba de Kaneki, mientras este estaba tirado en el suelo todo golpeado por la peli-violeta.

-Touka-chan-decía viéndola marchar-*me pregunto como te sentirás*-ella estaba en lo correcto, en que golpearía a Kaneki en vez de saludarlo como cualquier persona.

Estaban en la casa de Hide.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kanon?-pregunto el peli-naranja al notar la mirada perdida de su pareja.

-¿Ah?, si, es que hoy a sido un día muy cansado.

-Ya veo...-decía mirando su taza de café-¿Paso algo interesante en tu trabajo hoy?-pregunto sonriendo, pero Kanon solo se sorprendió por la pregunta haciendo que este la mirara confuso-¿Pasa algo?-esta lo mira confusa y niega con la cabeza-Te ves rara hoy, Kanon, no te había visto así antes, ¿Quieres decirme que sucede?.

-Estoy cansada-dijo cortante, parándose de la silla, dándole la espalda-Necesito ir a dormir.

-Bien-decía bajando la cabeza, esta lo miro y noto que en el rostro de Hide se reflejaba tristeza, no le ponía feliz que Kanon le hable así, lo ponía triste. La peli-rosa se acerco a él y pone su mano en el hombro de este, haciendo que el peli-naranja la mirara, entonces ella lo abraza rodeando sus brazos en el cuello, lo que hizo que Hide se sorprenda pero luego sonríe.

-Te quiero, Hideyoshi-este se para de la silla y abraza a Kanon con ternura.

-Yo también-la separa un poco de él y le da un tierno beso en los labios-Ve a dormir-dijo al separarse de Kanon-Te alcanzare luego-esta sonríe, los dos ya se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos en la misma cama, aunque había veces en la que Kanon se iba a dormir antes que Hide o él antes que ella. Se notaba que ellos dos se querían mucho, aun más, pronto llegaría el momento en el que Kanon lo besaría a Hide ya que no podía hacerlo aun, hasta que sintiera algo aun más fuerte por él y ese momento, esta muy cerca.

 **Bueno, es todo por hoy, les prometo que pronto subire el proximo cap, y feliz dia de la primavera.**

 **No vemos en el proximo cap, Bye Bye.**


End file.
